


'Cause You Can't Walk Away

by LedByTHeUnknown



Series: Simple Callings [2]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerreux is still at large. Ezra is sent undercover and the discovery he makes causes him to make a revelation about himself and his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause You Can't Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is an off shoot of the Little Britches universe. It is inspired by the original Little Britches universe and added more. I'm giving all the guys a chance at a family. It is tentatively called the "Simple Callings" universe it may change when I think of something catchier. I call it Simple Callings as one can view the choice to be a parent as a simple calling.

~~ Inside Man~~

Ezra Standish sat at his desk in his home office typing away at his computer. The sweet sound of Mozart's andante from piano concerto no 21 in c major elcira Madigan floated through his town house. He was waiting for a phone call one that would hopefully put him in a position to bring down Simon Gerreux. While waiting he figured he might as well install all the updates on his computer. He still really didn't know why he had bought the darn thing. (Just another thing he could buy because well he could.) He had a computer at work. Sure he had told himself that he'd use it to type up reports at home and save time. That never happened. Ezra tried to leave work at work as much as possible. That didn't mean he didn't like spending time with his team mates and their kids, in fact when this was all said and done he would attend a BBQ at Chris's ranch. He was looking forward to seeing JD, Vin and the new additions Ginny and Rose. He like the two little girls they were fascinating young children whose strength Ezra admired. They had been through something no child should ever have to go through. For that Ezra was looking forward to making Gerreux pay.

His cell phone chirped, it wasn't a fancy ring tone like some had just the simple default ring the phone came with. Though Ezra figured that with his computer he probably could get something a bit flashier. He looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Elliot Samson…..Ah yes Mr. Gerreux….yes…of course…one o'clock it fine…..ok let me write that down… I'll see you then…Goodbye." Ezra hung up the cell and picked up his land line

"Ah yes Mr. Larabee, I just received a call from Mr. Gerreux…yes we're one for Thursday at one his house.. yes alright.. bye." Ezra hung up again and looked back at the computer screen. 'Might as well check e-mail' he thought.

\--------

Friday arrived and Ezra found himself driving to Gerreux's new mansion this one was to the north of the city.

Ezra knew that this time they needed proof they needed a buy to put Gerreux away. Sure they may have two living breathing pieces of evidence to child endangerment, child abuse and kidnapping living at Nathan's, but that would only give him a max sentence of 15 years if they were lucky. And since there was no hard proof that Gerreux had given the order for Ginny or Rose's parents to be killed, they need the gun charges to put him away for longer.

The estate was huge. The main house sat about a quarter of a mile back from the road, there was a guest house off the left and a barn to the right. Since one of Gerreux many collections was cars Ezra figured that must be what was kept in the barn. Ezra headed to the front door and knocked. A man in his late 20's answered.

"You must be Elliot Samson."

"yes." Ezra replied

"I'm Nolte Walter, I'm Simon's assistant come on in he's expecting you." Nolte said

The two men walked down the hall to a large sitting area. Ezra was shown a seat across from a man in his mid 40's, the balding man was doing a crossword puzzle. Ezra looked around at all the papers and magazines the man had piled up around the room. He really didn't throw anything away.

"Ah Monsieur Samson" the man said standing "I am Simon Gerreux."

"Please call me Elliot." Ezra said as the two shook hands.

"ah yes Elliot, I spoke to our mutual friend Henry." Simon said but with his accent he pronounced the name On-Ree. "He said you are a good man to do business with. He also say you are looking to make a large purchase for some friend that you have overseas."

"Yes there are some me I know who are looking for some guns but with the military presence where they normally purchase their weaponry they have come to me as a new source. I have my ways of getting them in undetected." Ezra said with a smile

"Yes, Yes" Gerreux said as he smiled "Henry was telling me it is a very good ways, what are they looking for?"

"They said guns, BIG guns." Ezra

"Ah yes. I know just the ones. However it will." Gerreux started.

"She won't eat." Gerreux was cut off by the man entering the office.

"Dalton just leave it there. When she is hungry she will eat it." Gerreux said to the man in a calm even voice.

"She's just sitting there crying. I think she was jumping on the bed and fell off again maybe hit the table or the lamp. She says he side hurts and looks like she has a cut on her head. He cheeks all bloody." Dalton

"Well then take away the bed give her that cot, the others made due with just mattress's" Gerreux said.

"Fine." Dalton said turning to leave

"and if she doesn't eat it by morning we'll just start feeding her less often." Gerreux said. Dalton nodded and left.

Gerreux gave Ezra a smile. Ezra returned the smile but his mind stayed with what Dalton had said.

"as I was saying Monsieur Samson.. pardon Elliot…I know the perfect merchandise for your clients but you will have to wait at least five or six days for my men to bring them here." Gerreux

"That's fine. How much"

"twenty-five thousand per unit." Gerreux

"I will talk to my backer and let you know." Ezra said

"Of course just call me as soon as you know." Gerreux said as both stood. "I want to do good business with such a close friend of Henry."

"I will call, thank you." Ezra said as the two shook hand again

Nolte led Ezra back out

"I'm sorry but what was that other man talking about?" Ezra asked Nolte.

"Oh Dalton, he was just bitching about the kid. This kid Simon's been getting us to hold on to. She's from New York or something like that. Her father use to work for Simon but he was skimming off the top so Simon killed him like two years ago or something. We'd been keeping her at Simon's place in New Mexico but Simon called us two weeks ago and wanted her brought here. She's five I think. Don't know what Simon's going to do with her, usually he doesn't bring the kids along with him when he moves, but this one he's been having us take care of. I think it was to work off her father's debt when she's bit older." Nolte said with a smirk "But who knows."

Ezra's stomach turned and he resisted the urge to vomit.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing you soon." Nolte continued

"Yes." Ezra said composing himself. "Thank Simon for me and tell him I may know what he can do with that child."

"Oh sure, I bet he'd be happy. I know she's driving Dalton crazy always jumping off of things, getting hurt. I don't think she means to she's just a kid ya know." Nolte

"Yes." Ezra said as they reached his car

"Bye Mr. Samson." Nolte

"Till next time Mr. Walter." Ezra said as he got in his car. He waited till he was on the main highway before calling the office

Chris picked up

" _Hey Ez how'd it go"_

"Mr. Larabee he wants twenty-five thousand a unit for a five to six day delivery, I'd like to double it to get a sooner date." Ezra

" _Why?"_

"Because Mr. Larabee he is holding another child."

" _Shit, ok get to the safe house ASAP"_

"I'll be there with in the half hour." Ezra said before hanging up.

\-----------

Chris slammed the phone down on the cradle, and looked up at the two sets of eyes that were on him.

"Gerreux has another child held captive at the new location." Chris said

"That man is a monster." Buck

"We'll meet at the safe house and plan. I'm going to get team five and team three as back up." Chris

"Are we going to call Nathan back for this one?" Josiah asked Chris shook his head.

"Give him some more time at home with Ginny and Rose, the two have been settling but they haven't really been sleeping." Chris

Josiah and Buck nodded as Chris headed back to his office.

\---------

"No I don't" Ezra said as he paced the living room of the safe house. "He didn't say a name just said Gerreux had her father killed two years ago for skimming money. Mr. Walter said that he didn't know why Gerreux was keeping her better than he had the others. When he suggested it was to work of her father’s debt I almost lost my lunch."

"And you're not sure if she is hurt?" Buck

"This Dalton said she was jumping on the bed and may have fell and hit a table or a lamp. He said that she said her side hurt. He also said she had a cut located on her face and that her cheek was covered in blood." Ezra

"For Christ's Sakes she's just a little kid." Buck said with disgust.

"Mr. Walter said she's been hurt before. That she tends to jump on her bed and fall. And because she acts out like this it annoys Dalton." Ezra

"Well look how JD was when he was five, Hell how active he still is. And heaven forbid we give him too much sugar or he'd out run the energizer bunny." Buck said still trying to understand what possessed people to do such things to children.

"Make the offer." Chris spoke up. "then we'll bring in the teams to set it up."

Ezra nodded as he removed his cell.

~~ Knights in Shining Armani.~~

Ezra drove up the driveway to the mansion, everything had to be perfectly timed. Back up was just down the road. Jackie Dora from team five had tapped into the security system and now controlled what Gerreux's guards saw.

Ezra parked and headed to the front door. He'd never been so nervous in all his life. He had to get his timing perfect. Incapacitate Gerreux, Nolte and Dalton. Team five and three would look after the rest. Then he had to get the child. Nolte told him on the phone she was in the barn, in the old servant's room. The bust had to go off perfectly it wasn't just his life riding on it. If Gerreux or one of his men got away… Simon had offered to sell the child to Ezra. Ezra said they could discuss personal business after his clients business. Ezra just hopes he didn't snap and kill Simon. That would be the easy way out. And Ezra wanted Gerreux to suffer in prison….Ezra pushed that all away as he knocked on the door. Nolte answered.

"Ah Elliot you're a bit early but that's fine. Simon's just finished his swim. He'll meet us in the study.

Nolte led Ezra to another room in the house. This one was filled with piles upon piles of books. From the looks of them many were erotica. But also from the looks none of the books or the pictures on the walls were child pornography.

"Would you like something to drink?" Nolte asked

"Oh no thank you." Ezra said sitting in the chair Nolte indicated. Nolte sat nearby.

Gerreux came into the study in a silk robe which Ezra was grateful for it being a full length one.

"Ah yes Elliot, I am not usually a rushed man, but I have made a date for tonight. It came how you say.. out of the blue." Gerreux said sitting by Ezra.

"That is alright Simon, I found myself forgetting to day was a special day."

"Ah yes your mother's birthday. "Gerreux

"It's good to know that I am doing business with someone who takes the time to do his research." Ezra

"Ah yes but I do apologize. When I set the day for today I forgot it was this occasion..' Gerreux

"It's fine. It's nothing a dinner reservation at Catonie's and a shopping spree can't cure." Ezra said with a smile.

"You are a very good son." Gerreux said "I take it that the briefcase you are holding contains the money."

"Two million dollars in off shore bonds." Ezra said opening the metal case. "I feel like one of Howie Mandel's models."

Gerreux and Nolte laughed.

"Thank you Elliot. If you wish to call the guns are in the storage locker you specified. The new combination is 6154311." Gerreux said Ezra nodded and took out his cell.

\----

Outside the gate Jackie listened to the conversation. When Beth Moorecroft also of team five confirmed to Ezra that the guns were indeed in the locker, Jackie gave the word to the others to move in.

\-----

Inside the house Ezra was being led back to his car by Nolte. Ezra glanced out the window and saw the gleam of the arriving cars in the distance.

"Was Mr. Dalton with the child?" Ezra asked

"Oh yes you wanted to take a look at her, Simon just so busy today." Nolte said with a smile "She's in the barn in the room the stable boy would have used in the old days it kinds of around the back and.. why don't I take you." Nolte said changing directions and heading out to the barn.

Ezra grabbed Nolte's arm and spinning the man around. He smacked Nolte in the head and then leaned the man up against the wall and headed out to the barn as the pothers pulled up.

"Gerreux's by the pool." Ezra said to the two agents that came running. Ezra saw Chris, Josiah and Buck heading into the front of the house but Ezra continued to the barn. He entered and saw Dalton looking into a room.

"Quit your yapping you can't look out the window now shut the hell up." Dalton said before he turned to leave.

As he did his face connected with Ezra's fist and Dalton went down propping open the door with his bulk. Ezra slowly entered the room and was taken aback at the sight. The young girl was sitting on a low cot just under the window. Her black hair was stuck to her face in the dried blood that was covering the left side of her face. Ezra could tell that she had a large cut that arched over the eye and came down a bit beside it. The room was a bit cleaner than the one they found Ginny and Rose in and she even had a few kids books spread out on the floor. The little girl looked up at Ezra and studied him for a second.

"Are you a Prince?" She asked

"Excuse me." Ezra asked puzzled

"Are you the prince that came to rescue me?" she asked

"I am here to help you." Ezra said. "But I'm not a prince."

"If you're here to save me then you are a price or a knight." The little one said

Ezra smiled as he bent down to pick her up. She flinched as he tried to lift her at the waist.

"My side hurts." She said

"How about if I carry you like this?" Ezra said as he picked her up so that she was sitting on his hip with one leg in front of him and one behind and him holding on to her left upper leg. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is ok." She said as Ezra started out towards the front of the property. "Where are we going?"

"First to a paramedic than they will take you to a doctor who will help your side and that cut over your eye." Ezra said as the neared the others.

"What's your name?" the little one asked.

"My name is Ezra Standish. What's yours"

"Rachel but I'm sometimes called Ray." She said as they reached the others.

"Gentlemen this is Rachel. Rachel this is Mr. Chris Larabee, Mr. Buck Wilmington, and Mr. Josiah Sanchez, they helped me find you."

"Hi." Ray said as the two paramedics came over.

"and there two are Kim and Bobby they are the paramedics I mentioned." Ezra said setting her down on the stretcher. Ray grabbed onto Ezra's hand. "they are going to take a look then take you to the doctor at the hospital.

Bobby started to work on the cut.

"Can I lift up your shirt?" Kim asked Ray nodded.

Chris, Josiah and Buck gasped and Ezra was horrified at the large bruise on Ray's side. It was red/purple and swollen and covered at least three quarters of the left side of her rib cage. Kim gently touched it and Ray yelped and squeezed Ezra's hand harder, and then again even tighter as Kim pushed in a different spot.

"She most likely has 2 if not more broken ribs." Kim said as she helped Ray into a reclining position on the stretcher "Just lie back a bit sweetie it'll help."

"Ok we're going to take her to Denver Children's Hospital" Bobby said

"Can Ezra come too?" Ray asked

"Yes" Bobby

"Good I like him he's nice. Those other men weren't nice but Ezra and his men are I can tell." Ray said

Chris smiled as Ezra got in the ambulance with Rachel

"Your men will meet you there as soon as we get this all cleared up" Chris said

"See you there Mr. Larabee." Ezra said returning the smile.

\---------

Ray would not let go of Ezra at all. The doctors had to work around him. Ezra even donned a lead vest to stand by the little one as x-rays were taken of her side. He then sat by as the stitches were put in over her eye. She squeezed his hand till her knuckles were white and he lost feeling in his hand but not once did she cry.

After she was given some more painkillers Ezra picked her up the same way he had at the barn and headed out to the front desk. By the time they reached the others (including Nettie Wells) in the waiting room. Rachel had her head on Ez's shoulder sleeping.

"How is the little Darlin'?" Buck asked

"The whole left side of her rib cage is one big bad and deep bruise but luckily no broken ribs just 2 or three cracked ones. Though they are not too sure if the third one is cracked or if it's a prior fracture that has healed." Ezra reported "and eighteen stitches over her eye to which I must say she was very brave while the doctor was sewing her up."

"Is she being released?" Nettie asked

"Yes, doctors say as long as she's resting they see no reason to keep her here.' Ezra said "Have you found any information regarding her mother?"

"Not yet we're still piecing together stuff form Gerreux's houses. Did you know he's been keeping kids in various houses across North America for over 20 years." Chris "Other agencies are going to be checking on recent and old houses."

"At least the monster has finally been captured." Ezra said looking to where even in her sleep Ray was tightly holding onto his suit jacket. "Mrs. Wells , if it is alright with you, I can provide accommodations for young Miss Rachel until such a time that you find a relative. I have a spare guest room that is fully furnished and it has its own separate bathe room that is set apart for the master bath."

"That is very generous Mr. Standish " Nettie said "I'm glad I don't' have to put her in one of the group homes there's no knowing how the other kids would act." Nettie said looking at the sleeping child. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything."

"Thank you Mrs. Wells" Ezra said before the older woman left.

"So you taking her home?" Chris

"She needs a warm bed and some good food." Ezra said "I can provide that for her, and I am more than willing to open my doors to a young child in need."

"Ezra." Josiah said "You know under all that fancy exterior you really are a softy."

"Ez you do know she's drooling on your Armani?" Buck chipped in.

"Well the pain medication did kick in finally and she needs her sleep. "Ezra said heading out to where Chris had parked Ezra's car.

Buck, Josiah, and Chris just looked at each other and smiled as the followed the softy outside

~~I Know What it's Like~~

 

Ezra heard the doorbell ring and dashed to open the door before it could ring again. He'd just put Ray down for her afternoon nap and didn't want her to wake up. He was getting into quite a routine over these past three days. Ezra opened the door.

 

"Ah Mrs. Wells come in." Ezra said leading the woman into the living room

 

"Good afternoon Mr. Standish." Nettie said "what is that strange box on your entrance table."

 

"It's a special lock box for my guns I usually just keep them in the top drawer but figured It wouldn't be safe with a little on in the house so I purchased it yesterday. Ray had fun time riding in the cart at Staples."

 

Nettie smiled "How is she doing"

 

"Great she's just down for her afternoon nap she's had a busy morning today she was going through all my ties. She's been having fun exploring the house. She's just so curious and has this want of learning. She said she was taught to read by a boy named Holden, who was also in New Mexico with her. But she doesn't know what happened to him, just said he was gone a few days before she came to Denver."

 

"Yes, Chris was telling me about that but we can't find any information on a Holden yet. I do however have some news concerning Rachel. Her mother and father were both from the Washington D.C area. Her Father was wanted on connection with her mother's suspicious death four years ago, and as you know her father was killed two years ago. We found no other living relatives on either side. So it looks like team seven has found another orphan." Nettie said "We'll find a placement for her.." she started.

 

"She has a place." Ezra interjected "Here."

 

"Mr. Standish I know your colleagues have taken in children and I know you've been a big help to them but you never struck me as the type to adopt a child." Nettie said sitting back in her chair

 

"If Nathan and Rain hadn't taken in Rose and Ginny I might have. Adoption is something I've been considering since Buck and Chris took in JD and Vin. I have a mother but I never knew my father and never really knew my mother either. I was bounced around from distant relative to distant relative, all of which I hardly knew. I have a feeling it's the same thing that kid in foster care go through. People don't want to adopt older kids they want babies that they can name and pretend that they have always been theirs when there are older children out there that go through the horrible losses of their families only to be put into homes where as soon as their not wanted or get too big they are bounced on to the next. And some foster families are just in it for the money. The children are left in limbo. I was in limbo for most of my life, well my entire childhood. If I can stop that from happening to at least one child I will. When I joined this team I finally knew what it was like to have a family- a real family . I've never been close to anyone until I joined this team and until I walked into that barn room I never had the urge to protect something so hard. . I can get her into a day care while I'm at work and she can start kindergarten in September. I know the school down the road does a full day kindergarten with field trips and tons of lessons and play time. I can get her in as a patient at the same pediatrician as the other kids. And when she's all healed up we can turn the guest bedroom into her room" Ezra said Nettie nodded "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. And I feel at this moment that I would do anything for her. I've never had this kind of love and eagerness in my life you know?"

 

"Yes I do." Nettie said with a smile "It's called being a parent. So Mr. Standish, I believe you have passed the placement test. Are you looking for a full adoption?"

 

"Yes. She will be raised a Standish."

 

"I will get everything set up and get the ball rolling. I will call you when we need the signature to finalize it all." Nettie said standing "there is only one other thing. Rachel is a tiny child she is required to be in the back seat in a booster seat. I'm not sure if you vehicle is able to accommodate one."

 

"I will look into it." Ezra said as he led Nettie to the door

 

"the world needs more people like team seven." Nettie said with a smile before leaving.

~~The Bigger Family~~

Ray fidgeted in the car seat Ezra drove down the driveway Chris's house.

"If you seat belt is bothering you just pull it down a bit over your hips." Ezra said glancing in the rear view mirror.

"Ok. Daddy." Ray replied as she did and then looked out the window "wow is this all Chris's"

"Yes" Ezra

"He even has horses."

"yes he does and I'm sure when you're all healed up he will teach you how to ride." Ezra said parking in front of the house. Buck was sitting on the porch eyebrows furrowed as the watched the car pull up. He smiled as Ezra got out.

"He Ez where's the Jag?" He asked

"Back at home in the garage Mr. Wilmington." Ezra said as ducked into the back seat to get Ray out. "The back seat was not compatible to the safety seat Ray needs so we visited the dealership yesterday and Ray liked this one."

"We took the bus." Ray proudly exclaimed from the back seat. Buck smiled at the thought of Ezra on the bus.

"Well she sure has nice taste. What kind of a car is it. It looks like some kind of spy car." Buck said Ezra smile

"Funny you should say that. This is the 2012 Aston Martin " Ezra said with a smile "Ray's safety booster seat fits perfectly on the back seat."

"You're rubbing off on her already." Buck said as Ezra helped Ray gently climb out of the car. And up onto the porch.

"Hi darlin' do you remember me from last week.?" Buck asked

"Yes Mr. Wilmington you were at the bad place you were a knight that helped my daddy rescue me." Ray said smiling.

Buck smiled "Yes I was. Let's go on inside and you can meet the others."

Buck and Ezra led Ray into the house, Chris was just heading in to the dining room with a bowl of chips.

"Hi Ez, Rachel, How are you feeling?" He asked

"Better Mr. Larabee, thank you for asking, my side is still sore but not as much I just have to remember to hold a pillow against it when I sneeze."

"I had to do that once." Chris said putting the chips down on the table. "the other kids are all in the den. Ez if you want to take Ray down to meet them dinner is still cooking."

"Let me introduce you to the others." Ezra said. Ray nodded as she took Ezra's hand and they headed to the den. The four other kids were all sitting at a low table playing with some sort of clay.

"Hi Uncle Ez." The kids all said.

"Hello. Everyone this is Rachel. Rachel this is Mr. Vin Tanner-Larabee, Miss. Rose Jackson, Mr. JD Dunne-Wilmington, and Miss Ginny Jackson." Ezra said introducing the kids.

"Hi." Ray said stepping forward "I like my hat."

"Oh good." JD said "I tried to glue a worm on it too but it kept crawling off."

Ezra smiled as Ray went over and Vin helped her slowly sit. She still held on to her side when moving sometimes. Then thanked Vin who then went back to his seat.

"Da' told us you were still sore so we figured we do something fun that we didn't have to move that much." JD said giving Ray a chunk of the clay.

"Thank you JD." Ray "What is this?" Ezra heard her asked as her headed back to the kitchen.

"It's called Play Dough." Ginny said

"You can mould it into any shape you want." Rose added

"I'm going to make a horse." Ray said mushing the clay into a shape.

"You like horses?" Vin asked

"Yes when Holden taught me how to read he read me stories about knights on horses, and princes and princesses and fairies and wizards and elves but I always liked the horses the best." Ray replied.

"M' dad said that when you're better we can show you how to ride." Vin said

"I'd like that." Ray "Daddy said we can try to find a book on horses if I want."

"I have one." Vin said standing he went over to a shelf and took down a book "It's got all the different types of horses and their history and lots of pictures." Vin said returning to the table. Play Dough forgotten Ray sat next to Vin and the two flipped through the book.

"I like that one the A-rah-bin" ray said sounding out the word.

"Close." Vin said "It's pronounced A-Ray-Be-In"

"A-Ray-Be-In yes I like the Arabian oh and I love this one the Mus-Tang." Ray said looking up at Vin.

"Yep Mustang." Vin said. Ray smiled.

Ezra and Chris entered the den.

"Dad, Ray really likes horses, is it ok of I give her this book?" Vin asked

"Sure." Chris replied. "That would be very nice."

"You can take the book home with you." Vin said "It's a gift."

"Really! Oh thank you!" Ray said ignoring the pain and giving Vin a hug followed by a kiss on the cheek. Chris and Ezra smiled.

"Dinner is ready." Chris said.

"Oh boy." JD said standing and darting to the dining room. Vin helped Ray up from where they were sitting on the floor, then followed JD although at a slower pace. Ginny stood and then helped Rose get her crutches and then stand.

"what happened to your leg?" Ray asked

"Rachel that is not very nice." Ezra

"Sorry." Ray

"No it's ok Uncle Ezra. Daddy Nathan said people will ask questions because they're not used to seeing someone like me. As long as they don't stare or make fun of me it's ok." Rose said before proceeding to tell Ray what had happened.

"Ow. I'm glad they didn't have to cut my head off." Ray said as the three girls headed to the dining room.

"I'll put your book by the door so it won't get dirty." Ezra said Ray gave him the book.

"OK Daddy." Ray said as the three girls continued on their way Rose telling Ray how soon she would be getting a fake leg now that her leg had healed enough.

"Hello Mr. Sanchez." ray said as she sat at the table across from him but between Vin and Ginny.

"Hello Ray. You can call me Josiah if you'd like." He said

"OK Josiah." Ray said as Nathan, Rain and Mary entered.

"Ray this is our Mommy Rain and Daddy Nathan." Rose said "Mommy Rose, Daddy Nathan this is Rachel Standish."

"Nice to meet you" the three said

"Hello Miss Rachel, we're so glad you could come to dinner." Mary said "I'm Mary, I'm Vin's Mom."

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Vin's Mom" Ray replied

The table smiled as dinner was served

Ezra watched Ray. His little girl, and just beamed. He had finally done something right in his life.

The end


End file.
